


You Know You Love It (And Me)

by SweetPotato



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, secret dateing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Drabbles about Cisco and Hartley’s relationship, lots of F&F (Fluff and Flirting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another lovley example of me getting into an unpopular ship and getting way too invested in said ships small fanbase. But hey, if I don't write for it, Im not really helping my cause now am I?
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> In this first fic (And maybe a lot of them to come) It is set in a time after season 1 with Hartley being reformed and on the side of the flash.
> 
> Also spainish translation is at the bottom. Also I apologize to native spainish speaker, I know google translate is not the most acurate tool to use.

“Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a comer vivo.” Hartley said in a passive tone to Cisco while grabbing a pencil next to his desk.

 

“Suena como que estoy recibiendo una noche paseo.” Cisco chuckles. Caitlin and Barry look at one another.

 

“Do you know what they are saying?” Caitlin whispers to Barry.

 

“No clue, I took Germen in college, you?”

 

“No, I took French.”

 

“What do you think they're saying?”

 

“I’m guessing something passive aggressive and annoying.”

 

“Yeah, most likely.”

~~~~~

“-I’m not saying I am always right, I am just saying that in this situations, and possibly most situations, that I am.” Hartley finished. They had been arguing over a physics mistake Cisco had made that Hartley corrected without telling him. Cisco then accused him of thinking he is always right and that Cisco is always wrong.

 

“Juro a veces me quiero meter mi polla en la boca sólo para conseguir que te calles .” His words started out being spat with venom, but ended in more of a joking tone. Hartley smirked (But really when does he not?)

 

“Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de otras razones que usted desearía hacer eso.” He half whispered and bit his lip before turning around and walking to the other side of the lab to work on a personal project.

 

“I am not sure if I want to know what they are saying.” Caitlin comments to Barry, clicking away at her tablet.

 

“Yeah, me neither.”

~~~~~

It had been a long hard day in Star Labs that day, for everyone that inhabited it. Barry was running himself silly trying to find where an escape metahuman was hiding. Caitlin was sick as a dog, but came into work anyway to help any way she could, which ended in her sitting in a chair stuffed in a blanket and Iris bringing her hot tea. 

 

And then there was Cisco and Hartley who had been working 10 hours straight on trying to find a method of tracking this metahuman down before they hurt anyone else.

 

Luckily at the 11th hour Hartley finally cracked the code, finding out of to track him by his subtle radiation.

 

“So now as soon as this sweep is done loading we should knock exactly where he is, that is if he is still in the city.” Hartley explained. Cisco smiled widely at his reformed “Friend”.

 

“Estoy tan feliz ahora te juro que podía soplar aquí mismo , ahora mismo.” He says, almost loudly, knowing that neither Caitlin nor Barry could understand him. 

 

“What the hell?” Iris exclaimed, drawing the attention of all four scientists, “Cisco I know my Spanish is rusty, but did you just say what I think you said?” Shit.

 

Cisco felt his blood rushing to his face so fast he thought he might get a bloody nose, “Whhhhhat, noooo.” He said folding his arms defensively over his chest; voice at least three octaves higher. Hartley was borderline laughing with his hand spayed across his mouth. 

 

Caitlin and Barry looked at Iris, “What did he say?” Barry asked.

 

“Well I could have sworn he said he was going to-“

 

“NO!” Cisco yelled, “Sorry, I mean ugh, please no, just do me a solid and never tell them. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a comer vivo. - When w get home I am going to eat you alive.
> 
> Suena como que estoy recibiendo una noche paseo - Sounds like I'm getting a ride tonight.
> 
> Juro a veces me quiero meter mi polla en la boca sólo para conseguir que te calles - I swear sometimes I want to put my dick in your mouth just to get you to shut up
> 
> Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de otras razones que usted desearía hacer eso - I'm sure there are plenty of other reasons you would want to do that.
> 
> Estoy tan feliz ahora te juro que podía soplar aquí mismo , ahora mismo. - I'm so happy right now I swear I could blow right here, right now .


	2. Love is a Source of Bliss and Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley gets beat up in a bar, angsty-ish fluff is what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I just uploaded the first chapter a few hours ago, but right after I finished this I wanted to publish it right away.
> 
> Also another Reform fic here.

Cisco could not help but think what happened in the bar was his fault. I mean sure, it’s not like he could’ve known that the three assholes in the corner were homophobic dicks who would beat the shit out of Hartley the moment he left to go to the bathroom, but even so.

 

Cisco just felt blessed that there was a muscle bound female rugby player in the bar to break it up. The rugby player, he found out her name was Kendra,  had the three biker-esque looking dudes on the ground and begging for their lives by the time Cisco got out of the bathroom.

 

Unfortunately the three had managed to land some pretty solid hits before Kendra got to them, which is why he ended up sitting in a hospital chair next to his bruised, battered, and passed out boyfriend. The doctor said there would be no long term damage, and that no bones were broken, but that they wanted to keep him there overnight just in case. _Just in case,_ the sound of that phrase itself made Cisco sick with worry.

 

Just the thought of all the things Hartley went through to get where he was, just getting flushed down the drain because of some dickmunchers in a pub, well that made his blood boil.

 

Cisco held on tightly to Hartley’s hand and put it to his forehead, just wishing that he would wake up soon.  And as if there was a genie around, Hartley’s hand twitched, and Cisco looked to see his wonderful, smart, snarky, asshole of a boyfriend awake and looking down at him.

 

Cisco jumped up and hugged him in his bed, backing off a little when Hartley winced.

 

“I was so worried.” His voice was shaky, and he was on the brink of tears. Hartley put a cold hand on Cisco’s back.

 

“I’m okay Cisco, just a little beat up. Don’t worry; it’ll take a lot more than that to get rid of me.” He chuckled. Cisco sniffled and pulled away, leaving his hands still firmly planted on either side of Harleys head, and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

He looked Harley in the eyes (One of which was swollen now), and said, “I love you so much, you know that right?” A broad smile graced itself onto his boyfriends face and he nodded.

 

“Yeah I know, I know. I love you too you big cry baby.”  He brought his hand up from Cisco’s back and moved it to his face to wipe the tears that had fallen.  Then let the same hand drop to his lower neck and tug him forward into a kiss. Not a passionate kiss like they share in bed, not a peck like they give in the morning before leaving for work. But a long, loving, caressing kiss, one that was meant to express extreme happiness that the other was in their life, or even just alive in this world at all.

 

When they pulled away from the kiss they aloud their foreheads to lean on one another, and their breath mingle.

 

“I am so tired.” Hartley whispered.

 

“I’ll let you get some sleep then.” Cisco made a move to get up, but was stopped by a pale hand grabbing his T-shirt.

 

“No, don’t leave, lie with me.”  He said, almost a mix between a command and plea. And so Cisco did. He got under the sterile hospital blanket with him, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, and stayed that way until the morning, when one of the nurses woke them up.


	3. Hartley is a Happy Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a major headconon that Hartley is an obnoxiously happy drunk.
> 
> Anyway this is set after the events of season 1, most likely right before he reforms.

Cisco was having a marathon of _Back to the Future_ at 11pm when he heard someone rapidly knocking on his front door. He sighed and pushed himself off the couch, grabbing the remote to pause it while he was up.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He shouted, because the rapid knocking had not stopped.  He threw open his door and was greeted by a disheveled looking, _smiling_ Hartley.

 

“What the fuck are-“

 

“Cisco!” He yelled, opening his arms wide and pouncing on him. He wrapped his arms around Cisco’s neck and pulled him close in what he could only describe as a glomp. Cisco just kind of stood there, like the last time they saw each other Hartley nearly killed him, and now he is _hugging_ him, like they are best pals or some shit. And you know what else; this guy reeks of alcohol on a global scale.

 

“Oh my god you must be wasted- Get off of me!”  Cisco yelled. Hartley surprisingly took a small step back, but kept his hands planted on Cisco’s shoulders.

 

“Cisco, Wells is gone right? Like dead gone!  Now we can be together and do science together again! Oh and sex, let’s have lots of sex. Damn your pretty.” He said all of this while laughing in between every other word. Cisco wanted to take a moment to think of whether he liked this obnoxious Hartley more than the one who tried to kill him. Well he wanted to anyway, but then Hartley was kissing him, like holding the back of his head while trying to stick his tongue in his mouth, kissing him. And well, Cisco is not proud of what he did next, but hey, he panicked okay?

 

Cisco head butted him, giving himself a fat lip in the process. And then watched Hartley fall the  floor, knocked out cold, most likely more from the alcohol than the hit.

 

Oh god, this was going to be hell to deal with in the morning.

 


	4. They Connected the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret dateing pre-reform fic

“Hey, one of our cameras just picked up Hartley in Jitters.” Caitlin said to Barry and Cisco, whom were currently occupied by a game of Monopoly which they had been playing for about 4 hours.

 

“Doing what?” Asked Barry, looking up from the board.

 

“Getting coffee.” She stated bluntly.

 

“That’s it?” Cisco joined in, not looking up from the board, “He is not blowing out people’s eardrums or stealing something?”

 

“Uh no, he just walked in, bought two cups of coffee, sent a text, and left.”

 

“Huh, weird.” Cisco said, still not looking up, and seemingly disinterested in the current topic.

 

“Are you sure it was him?” Barry got up to take a look, only to quite clearly see Hartley’s face on the screen, “So should I zip over and get him?”

 

“Well he hasn’t done anything yet, I’m just wondering why he is back in Central City. I mean I assume he wouldn’t make some nefarious plan just to get caught so easily on a security camera.”

 

“Yeah, I mean we know he’s good at avoiding them given the last time he escaped.” Barry added, “What do you think Cisco?”

 

Cisco, whom was now way too interested in his phone to look at them, responded with an intelligent, “Uh, yeah sure.” Caitlin and Barry shared a glance.

 

“Cisco, are you okay? We are talking about your _arch nemesis_ here, and you are the only one who isn’t concerned that he just decided to drop by Central City for some coffee.”

“Yeah weird,” He dismissed, getting up from his chair, “Hey I gotta go, see ya later.” Well that tears it, before Cisco could take another step Barry grabbed his phone and was on the other side of the room with it.

 

“Hey man! What the fu-“

 

“Ooh, who’s this ‘Bae’ Cisco,” Barry teases reading the most recent text aloud, “’Hey babe, I just picked up the coffee, meet me back at your place…’”


	5. Mg7(Si8O22)(OH)2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barista!Cisco college era au
> 
> Inspired by this http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Cummingtonite_8e9d94_4416599.jpg

“Ugh! Not again!” Cisco whined, ripping off his now soaking wet apron, “That’s the third time that machine has sprayed me with hot milk this week!”

 

“Sorry Cisco, I’ll tell the manager to get a mechanic in here as soon as possible.” Iris said with a sympathetic smile. Cisco nodded at her and threw his dirty apron in the hamper under the register. This job felt so demeaning to Cisco, and taking peoples shit day in and day out took some serious restraint. The only things that kept him going were the few friendly faces he did get to see, and the fact that he did not want to starve to death as a poor college kid. He reached for the hook where the spare aprons should have been, but for some reason were not today.

 

“Uh Iris, where are the spare aprons?” He asked her as she was taking a tray full of pastries off the counter for the noisy 13-year olds in the corner of the café.

 

“Sorry again, I just sent them to the cleaners.” She said and then was off. Cisco sighed and just trotted back to the register, where but one person stood in line, some hipster looking guy with Harry Potter glasses and a long green scarf draped over his shoulders. And you know what; he was kind of pretty too.

 

He seemed to be reading the board above Cisco’s head to see what his options for a caffeinated beverages were when he asked, “What can I get for you today?” in his best ‘I don’t hate working here with a passion’ tone of voice.

 

“A medium American-“, He cut off the last syllable of ‘Americano’ with a breathy kind of laugh. Cisco tilted his head.

 

“Well don’t keep me in the dark man, what’s so funny?” Cisco questioned.

 

With a smirk on his face the man said, “Well your shirt is amusing to say the least.”  Cisco looked down at his shirt that read ‘If You Get With Me You’ll Be Mg7(Si8O22)(OH)2 ‘. Cisco’s jaw dropped and he looked up at the hipster in a new light.

 

“You are the first person in 2 years to get that joke!” He exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear, “You literally just made my day.” Hipster guy kind of looked Cisco up and down before speaking.

 

“Good to know, could I get that Americano?” Cisco nodded and started making it. When he was done he handed it to Hipster guy, whom then handed him a five dollar bill and a piece of paper before winking at him and walking away.

 

Cisco pursed his lips and smiled before opening the paper, in small neat handwriting it read, “You’re not an idiot and kind of cute, call me xxx-xxx-xxxx -Hartley”


	6. Whats Your Issue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the prompt "Whats your issue?" at midnight, this is what happened. And lucky for you guys I have an insomniac as a friend to beta read this.

Cisco marched into his apartment huffy as ever. He could feel heat rising from the pit of his stomach as thoughts swirled around in his head. Angry, confused, un-trusting thoughts.

He threw his bag on the kitchen counter and turned towards the living room.

“Hey babe, what’s the matter?” Hartley asked from the couch. Cisco could tell he was trying to be sincere, even though everything he said seemed to have condescending undertones no matter what.

“What’s your issue?” Cisco asked, throwing his hands in the air and making a sort of scrunched up confuzzeled face.

“Well, where should I start? My hearing's messed up, my parents hate me, I can’t seem to get this smudge off my glasses-“

“Come on Hartley, cut the crap, you know what I’m talking about.” Hartley’s ever present half smirk fell from his face as he sighed.

“Oh, you mean that whole calling Barry me an idiotic man-child who can’t focus because-“

“Yeah, that,” He said crossing his arms, “And that thing you said about Caitlyn dying alone in a puddle of her own tears.” Hartley let out a breathy almost-laugh.

“What can I say, your boyfriend is an asshole,” He said, looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“Tell me about it. You said you would stop saying things like that when we started dating, and you haven’t for three months. So come on, out with it, what’s your problem?”  Cisco quarried. Hartley adjusted his glasses and looked up at him with a small smile.

“It’s nothing really, I’m just over reacting.” Cisco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hartley kept doing this thing where in place of blaming the world around him for everything, he started blaming himself for everything and anything. Cisco was sure it could not be healthy psychologically. But really, who was psychologically healthy these days?

Cisco moved from where he was standing to take a seat next to Hartley on his cheap old sofa. He placed a hand on Hartley’s knee and looked him in the eyes.

“You might be, but I won’t know unless you tell me what happened.” He pointed out. Hartley let out another long sigh before speaking.

“You know how with my implants I can hear better than most people?” He questioned rhetorically, but Cisco nodded. “Well earlier I may have overheard Barry and Caitlin talking about us,” He cleared his throat, “well, me in particular. I heard them talking about how you deserve better than, and I quote, ‘A so-called reformed psychopath with daddy issues'.” Cisco closed his eyes and made a pained face at Hartley’s words.

“Oh Hart, come here.” He said, opening his arms to invite him in for a hug, which Hartley gladly took, wrapping his arms around Cisco’s shoulders.  Cisco then wrapped his arms firmly around Hartley’s midsection and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Don’t let things like that get you riled up, they’ll come around. And even if they don’t, who cares? It’s not like they control what I do and who I can or can’t like. Just because they don’t trust you yet doesn’t mean that I don’t.  They don’t know you like I do, they don’t know that you are a cuddle monster, or that you like your coffee with an obscene amount of sugar, or that your favorite song is Love Shack.”

“Ugh, you make me sound like some sort of high school girl.” Hartley complained.

“Or that you are super cute when you complain about junk.”

“Okay, okay, you sap, I give up-“

“Wow, I guess there really is a first time for everything.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m your ass, now do you want me to sit around and continue listing your few good qualities, or do you want to destroy a tub of Hagen Dais and watch Star Trek?”

“You mean I have to choose?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey don't forget that prompts are always greatly appriciated!


End file.
